Breakeven
by Pagan-Angel13
Summary: What happens when a girl with a secret and more than one connection to the Sons Of Anarchy arrives in Charming? Who are her connections, what is she hiding and more importantly why is she in Charming.


Breakeven

Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters. All other characters belong to the creator(s) of the Sons Of Anarchy TV Series.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look, I don't know what happened. I've told you everything I know. That's it," she stated impatiently, an edge of worry and frustration clinging to every word she spoke.

"Well, if you do happen to remember anything else, let us know and don't forget to come by the station tomorrow so we can get a formal statement," was all deputy Hale said stiffly and with an air of authority. Knowing it was pointless for him to stick around, that he wouldn't discover anything else, he departed; his intention to head back to the station.

Continuing her pacing, which she'd stopped the moment Hale had come up to her, Donna Winston turned only to catch a glimpse of her reflection in one of the glass windows that lined the corridors surrounding her.

Her appearance was reminiscent of practically any character from a horror or gore flick. In fact anyone that saw her would probably think she'd just come from the set of one. Her appearance was disheveled, her skin paler than normal while her clothes along with her hands and forearms were covered in bright red blood, the colour of the ripest strawberries or raspberries she'd ever remembered, that had begun to dry.

Turning from the glass windows, Donna looked toward the elevators noticing for what seemed like the first time that night the decor of the hospital and the current corridor she found herself in.

Apart from the glass windows, the walls surrounding her were an off-white with a few paintings hanging here and there to give the place a little colour and to probably lighten up the atmosphere a little, though it didn't have the desired effect with her.

There was the distinct, overpowering smell of strong disinfectant - a smell always associated with hospitals - and the low hum of life-saving machinery along with the other various sounds that could be heard.

Ignoring those around her, she resumed her pacing - an activity that helped to keep herself somewhat at ease but mostly focused. The act helped her fight the overwhelming feelings of fear, worry and frustration that were currently consuming her.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Donna couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't heard any news on the condition of the young woman who had become an important part of her family's life in such a short time or wonder where her husband and the motorcycle club he belonged to...the notorious Sons Of Anarchy...were.

Just as the thought entered her mind, she heard the sharp ding of the elevator.

Her breath caught, she turned and before she had time to register what was happening two strong muscular arms embraced her, holding her tight to an equally muscular solid material covered chest.

Pulling away slightly and releasing her breath, Donna looked up into the face of the man she loved, into her husband's face.

Answering his unspoken question before he could utter a word, she quietly said, "I'm fine...as okay as I can be." Her hands fitting themselves over his on either side of her face, her eyes locked onto his, gazing into his.

A few moments later a voice interrupted the first moment of peace she'd had in hours, breaking her gaze from Opie's - her husband - Donna turned to face a group, no a family of men...brothers; all dressed in black and looking rather intimidating yet concerned.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she spoke, "I haven't heard anything. No one's come out since they took her away."

Watching each one drift away, finding a spot not too far away; she held tight to Opie's side.

Noticing for the first time an unfamiliar face not too far from them, she quietly asked, "Who's that?"

His only response was, "Kelley."

Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore than that and not sure if she really wanted to, Donna stood with Opie content in his embrace leaning against the closest wall and let her thoughts wander….wander back over three months ago while Opie tried talking to his closest friend, to a person who was truly his brother - Jax.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you thought/think.

Thanks, S.


End file.
